Never Gonna Leave This Bed
by DalitAninha
Summary: Stella tem um pesadelo, pelo qual ela nunca quer passar em sua vida...inspirada em "Never Gonna Leave This Bed", do Maroon 5.


Stella corria. Logo atrás, um homem mal encarado, com um 9mm corria atrás da perita. Ela sentia que estava em um labirinto, cada entrada que ela avistava, não existia saída, até que em um momento ela escutou um disparo. Olhou para trás e o homem tinha caído morto. Mac apareceu em algum lugar daquele labirinto, com sua arma ainda apontando para o bandido. Stella abriu um sorriso e desatou a chorar. Mac chutou a arma para longe, e correu para Stella, a abraçando contra seu peito.

MT: Stell, tudo bem, acabou!  
SB: Senti tanto medo, Mac.  
MT: Eu sei. Estou aqui agora. Nada vai mais te assustar.

Stella olhou profundamente os olhos de Mac, que brilhavam e tinham uma certa timidez.

MT: Vamos, vou te levar para casa.  
SB: Não tem saída. Corri por tudo e não encontrei.  
MT: Stella, você confia em mim?  
SB: Eu confio minha vida a você, Mac.  
MT: Então eu prometo que vou te tirar daqui.

Mac pegou sua mão e deu alguns passos até a saída do "labirinto".

SB: Por que as coisas com você parecem ser tão fáceis?  
MT: É você que está dizendo isso, deixamos bem claro, para depois você não me chamar de convencido. Vamos ao hospital para ver se você se machucou.  
SB: Mac, eu estou bem. Não quero ir ao hospital.  
MT: Ok, senhora independente.

Stella sorriu. Mac a colocou no carro, deu a volta e entrou, dando a partida e saindo. Stella percebeu que o caminho que Mac traçava não era em direção ao laboratório.

SB: Mac, aonda estamos indo?  
MT: Calma, em um lugar aí.  
SB: Que lugar, Mac Taylor?  
MT: Stella, confie em mim. Não farei nada que você não queira.

Stella se acalmou e deixou Mac dirigir. Ele parou o carro perto do mar.

SB: Uau! Que lugar é esse?  
MT: Meu esconderijo. Normalmente, quando me sinto mal, além de conversar com você, venho até aqui, sento, fico observando as paisagens.  
SB: É lindo, Mac. Desculpe, achei que iria me levar no hospital.  
MT: Tudo bem. Só trouxe você aqui para se acalmar um pouco.  
SB: Boa escolha. Obrigado por tudo. Tenho sorte de ter você como amigo.  
MT: Eu também. Agora vamos. Flack possivelmente estará arrancando os cabelos de preocupação.  
SB: Não digo Flack, mas Lindsay.  
MT: É verdade. - rindo -

O clima tranquilo acabou quando escutou-se um abaixou rapidamente e tentou ajudar as pessoas que passavam na rua. Quando percebeu a calmaria, se levantou e foi atrás de Mac. Ele estava deitado, com a camiseta com um furo de bala no lado esquerdo do abdomem. Stella se desesperou.

SB: MAC!  
MT: Stell...  
SB: Não fale nada. Alguém chame uma ambulância!  
MT: Mas eu preciso...  
SB: Mac.  
MT: Stella, eu te amo, sempre te amei... e agora estava tentando te dizer. - fez uma pausa para respirar. Puxar o ar estava difícil. - Mas não foi o planejado. Me perdoa se eu fiz alguma coisa que te magoou.  
SB: Mac, eu também te amo... você nunca fez nada que me magoasse.  
MT: Stella, me prometa... que você vai seguir a sua vida.  
SB: Mac, não ouse me deixar sozinha, por favor.  
MT: Stell, eu devo ir...  
SB: Mac, não - chorando. -

Mac fechou lentamente os olhos, e Stella sentiu seus músculos relaxarem.

SB: NÃÃÃO! MAC!

_

Stella acordou assustada. Levantou o tronco rapidamente da cama. Ela viu a luz do lado contrário da cama acender e um homem se levantar rapidamente.

MT: Calma, Stell.  
SB: Mac, eu sonhei que estava sendo perseguida, que você me salvou, me levou no seu lugar preferido, e teve um tiroteio...  
MT: Calma, meu amor. Devagar.  
SB: E você foi baleado e morreu.  
MT: Stell, eu estou bem, pode ver. E o meu lugar preferido é aqui do seu lado, querida.  
SB: Por favor, Mac, nunca me deixe  
MT: Eu nunca vou te deixar, querida. Nunca. - Recostando a cabeça dela em seu peito, Mac a acalmou um pouco.- Calma. Agora volte a dormir.  
SB: Acho que não consigo mais.  
MT: Venha, pode deitar.

Stella assim o fez.

MT: Eu prometo nunca sair do teu lado, meu amor. Nunca vou deixar essa cama. Nunca.

Mac beijou a namorada, que conseguiu cochilar. Provavelmente, foi o pior sonho de Stella Bonasera, mas para ela, o sonho não importa mais. Ele estava do seu lado.

FIM


End file.
